This invention relates to a hearing aid comprising a first memory means and a receiver which is coupled thereto and which serves to receive control signals from a remote control, which hearing aid is arranged so as to store the control signals in the first memory means.
The invention also relates to a remote control for controlling such a hearing aid, which remote control comprises a transmitter.
The invention further relates to a system comprising at least one such hearing aid and such a remote control.
Such a hearing aid is disclosed in DE-C 3 642 828. The hearing aid disclosed in said German patent specification comprises a number of signal-processing elements, such as filters and amplifiers, which are incorporated in the signal path between, on the one hand, a microphone or a telephone coil and, on the other hand, a loudspeaker. The transfer function of each of these signal-processing elements can be controlled by means of a number of parameters. The overall transfer function of the known hearing aid, i.e. the transfer function of the microphone or the telephone coil to the loudspeaker, is determined by means of a set of parameters in which all parameters for the individual signal-processing elements are collected. In a wireless remote control associated with the known hearing aid, a number of these sets of parameters can be stored. By means of the remote control, a user can select one of the sets of parameters contained in the remote control and send them to the hearing aid. Subsequently, the transfer function of the known hearing aid is determined by the new set of parameters. This construction enables the user to adapt the hearing aid to different sound conditions. In the known hearing aid, the position of the signal-processing elements in the signal path is fixed. As a result, a user cannot readily change the total transfer function of the known hearing aid in a flexible manner.